I'd Die For You
by UrbanBlossom
Summary: “Look Gabriella I love you. Doesn’t that count for something?”Gabriella nodded her head and Troy lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her gently on the lips. Gabriella,I'd Die for You.


**Author: my-heart-skips-a-beat**

**Summary: "****Gabriella I love you. Doesn't that count for something?"Gabriella nodded her head and Troy lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her gently on the lips. He looked into Gabriella eyes and said, "Gabriella, I'd Die For You."...She closed her eyes in what she thought was going to be her death as she saw the man lift the gun and slowly pull the trigger...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hsm, and never will. Wish i did.**

**Length: Oneshot**

**

* * *

**

I'd Die For You

Troy glanced down at the bouquet of flowers that were tightly grasped in his hand. He smiled; orchids were Gabriella's favourite flowers. She loved how the pink and the white mixed so perfectly together as well as the colours being her favourite. It was going to be their two year anniversary next week and he intended on doing something special for her, even if that meant giving her small gifts up until then. He walked down the familiar street that he took every so often and turned into the pathway of her house. He raised his hand about to ring the doorbell but froze when heard a loud bang and an ear-piercing scream.

But it wasn't just any scream.

No.

It was her scream.

Gabriella's scream.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mum!" Gabriella cried.

Gabriella's face was drenched in tears and she looked through the blurriness of her eyes on to her hands. They were covered with her mother's blood. She could feel her heartbeat in her ear in what she thought was an irregular pulse. Her breaths were getting deeper and faster as she saw him inching closer to her, the man that was her mother's boyfriend. He killed her mother and was going to do the same to her. Gabriella wanted to fight back some way or another but she seemed to be frozen and the only thing she could bring herself to do was crawl away from him. The problem was though; the only thing behind her was a large wall, she was trapped! She closed her eyes in what she thought was going to be her death as she saw him lift the gun and slowly pull the trigger...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy instantly let the flowers slip from his hands and slammed into the door but no luck the door wouldn't budge. Another attempt yet the door still refused to open. This time Troy stood further back consuming all the force he had inside of him. He had to open the door the only thing that rushed through his mind was Gabriella. A quick run up and a forceful impact from his body the door managed to open. But what he saw was more painful and had a bigger impact on him than rushing into the door. Ms Montez was lying still in the middle of the room with blood covered all over her. Immediately Troy realised she was dead. Troy thought again, if Ms Montez was dead, what about Gabriella?

He scanned the room and spotted a fairly large man with his back towards him, he remembered it was Ms Montez's boyfriend after remembering meeting him once or twice. Then Gabriella was on the other side of the room with her back on the wall, tears were running down her face and her eyes shut. She was just a scared helpless girl fearing for her life.

He ran up to the man tackling him down and this caused the gun to misfire in a different direction. Gabriella opened her eyes. She heard the bang but she didn't feel anything. Hearing grunting and hits she swerved her head in the direction of her mother's boyfriend and her boyfriend having a full on battle.

"Troy!!" Gabriella called out, she cried even more, it was not just her life that was in danger now; it was the boy she loved as well. Her mother had already died and the last thing she wanted was Troy to go as well.

Troy pushed the man off the top of him and gathered himself to stand. Troy took a big blow in the man's face but Troy was hit in the face in return and he could feel the blood trickle down his face as he collapsed again. Troy could see the man coming towards him and then he shouted at Gabriella, ordering her to call the police.

Gabriella did as she was told as she ran to the phone dialling 911. She was shaking and crying uncontrollably and waited for what seemed like forever until the other end picked up. She choked out the words and felt a small relief as she heard the police were coming on their way. Then she turned back around to look at Troy.

Troy saw the gun near him which was also far from the man's reach. He tried his best to drag himself towards it. Hearing the man's footsteps and his distinct breathing coming towards him he crawled further away and stood up, the gun grasped in his shaking hand. The next thing Troy knew was he saw the big image coming towards him, pulling the trigger, and seeing Ms Montez's boyfriend or ex-boyfriend drop to the ground, he was dead.

"Troy!" Gabriella called as she ran to hug her boyfriend.

Troy winced at the hug, grasping the left of his stomach and looking down at his wound.

"Troy, what's the matter?" Gabriella asked as she too looked down at the wound as Troy lifted his shirt carefully, "oh my gosh."

The wound was a cut or a stab obviously from a blade. Gabriella swerved round to look at the man lying on the floor and spotting a knife not too far away from the dead body.

"He stabbed me!" Troy said trying to grasp deep breaths, as he slowly fell to the ground.

"Sshhh Troy, look the police are coming, there's an ambulance, and you're going to be okay." Gabriella said as she too bent down to be at Troy's height. She took his hand and began to stroke it carefully.

"Gabi, I think it's too late." Troy said beginning to take in deeper breaths

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked wrinkling her forehead scared at the idea.

"I'm going to die." Troy said as he caressed Gabriella's cheek.

"No, listen to me Troy, you can't die, I need you, and I can't live without you." Gabriella cried out.

"Gabriella you're strong, you can get through this and I'll always be by your side." Troy said as he wiped the tears from Gabriella's eyes.

"No, Troy you can't leave me, not now."

As the tears kept falling down Gabriella's face Troy took her hand and kissed it gently.

"Gabriella I just want you to remember that I love you."

"I love you too Troy"

After those few last words Troy's eyes began to slowly close shut and his breathing became slower. The sirens from the police could be heard and their footsteps entering the house, until finally Troy's breaths completely faded out.

"TROY" Gabriella shouted finally realising that Troy had gone from her forever.

"Miss we need you to exit the house!" one of the policeman ordered.

"No, I'm not leaving..." Gabriella replied sternly not taking her eyes off of Troy.

The police officer asked once again but she said no and this time she turned to face him. The officer apologised as he began to drag Gabriella out of the house as she began to scream and wriggle out of the men's grasps. But nevertheless she was moved against her own will. And the last sight Gabriella ever saw was her mother, her boyfriend and their killer lying helplessly dead on the floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gentle cool breeze blew through Gabriella's hair as she stood in front of everyone. She could see the coffin in front of her and behind that a crowd of blackness. Gabriella hated how everyone had to wear black at funerals, it was so depressing. She remembered that death wasn't always bad; growing up in church she partly believed that death was when a person would go to heaven and be with God and Jesus. Surely that was a good thing. Her mother's funeral was a few days before, and looking back on it Gabriella couldn't help but smile just a little. It was more of a celebration that her mother had gone to heaven. Most of the people who attended the funeral were church goers anyway and her mother had said in her will that she wanted a celebration and no one was to wear black. But that was where her mother and Troy were different. Troy's family didn't have the same Christian value as Ms Montez therefore the funeral followed a classic tradition.

Gabriella took in a deep breath and held back the tears as she lifted the mike to her mouth. She had promised Mr and Mrs Bolton that she would sing a song. The song was one that Gabriella herself chose, it had always been one of her favourites yet from now on it was going to be one of the saddest as well.

_Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say  
And now it's too late to hold you  
'Cause you've flown away  
So far away_

_Never had I imagined  
Living without your smile  
Feeling and knowing you hear me  
It keeps me alive  
Alive_

_And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day_

_Darling, I never showed you  
Assumed you'd always be there  
I took your presence for granted  
But I always cared  
And I miss the love we shared_

_And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day_

_Although the sun will never shine the same  
I'll always look to a brighter day  
Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep  
You will always listen as I pray_

_And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day_

_And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
One sweet day_

_Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say_

Then a tear rolled down Gabriella's face and she couldn't contain herself anymore. The tears kept on flowing and the only thing that went through her mind was how she was never going to see Troy again. Chad came to grasp Gabriella in a hug, knowing how she felt too. The loss of Troy and her Mother was so much to handle and he admired Gabriella so much for it. The least he could do was hug her when she was upset, and after all he felt it was his duty to look after Gabriella now that Troy had left them.

The funeral had ended and everyone had left apart from Gabriella, Chad and Taylor. Chad ushered the girls to leave so they started on a walk back to their houses. Gabriella started out on the walk on her own with Taylor and Chad holding hands walking a few paces behind her. Gabriella needed some quiet time to herself to think. She remembered back on a few past times she had spent with Troy.

_**Flashback**_

_Gabriella was sitting on her sofa reading her latest novel. Romance was her favourite and she loved getting lost into the worlds that each romantic novel held. _

_Troy on the other hand had just climbed up Gabriella's balcony and opened the door to enter Gabriella's room. He crept up behind her and squeezed her shoulder lightly._

"_Boo" Troy said_

_Gabriella screamed._

"_How the hell did you get in here?" Gabriella asked_

"_Your balcony door was open"_

"_Well next time don't scare me" Gabriella said still partially in shock._

"_Oh I'm sorry baby" Troy said as if he was sympathising a little child._

_Gabriella turned round and began reading her book as Troy plopped down next to her._

"_You're reading?" asked Troy_

"_Yes, some people actually can." Gabriella replied back._

"_Hey!"_

_Gabriella chuckled to herself._

"_Well I'm bored can we stop reading?" asked Troy_

"_First of all I'm the only one reading, and second of all, no because I really like this book." _

_She returned to her book again but Troy gave her a small pout. Sighing Gabriella shut her book and placed it beside her. She stared at Troy expecting him to talk but there was a pause of silence. Finally Troy opened his mouth._

"_Gabriella, I..." Troy said but stopped as his eyes started to water._

"_Oh, Troy what's the matter?" Gabriella asked leaning over to hug him._

_Troy started to pour out his feelings to her. His life was a mess, he hated it, and there was too much pressure. Gabriella felt deeply sorry for him. He had problems with his parents and she felt terrible knowing that her and her mother was as close as ever. Even before her father died, she and her father were extremely close too. She did not know how to respond._

"_Gabi, I feel so alone." Troy cried into her shoulder._

**Present**

Gabriella let out a sob, yeah Troy was all alone before, and she was now too. She couldn't help but feel maybe it was some sort of Karmic payback, but she could have sworn she hadn't done anything to deserve this.

_**Flashback**_

_Troy lifted off his shirt as he lay on the grass. He let the warm sun shine on his bare chest and smirked when he saw Gabriella turn a light shade of pink. _

"_Hmm I guess that working out did you some good."Gabriella said cheekily. _

"_Well some of us have to work extra hard to look good. Not everyone is as naturally gorgeous as you."Troy said in return. He knew exactly how to compliment Gabriella._

_Gabriella smiled widely as she laid on the grass next to Troy, placing her head on his bare chest and her arm around his stomach. Troy pushed her closer by wrapping his arm around her and then kissed her head. _

"_Mmm I love you." Troy said._

"_I love you too" Gabriella said while she kept making patterns across Troy's stomach. Gabriella started fiddling with Troy's class ring that was placed on his little finger. It looked so perfect glinting in the sunlight. There was nothing better than lying on the grass with your boyfriend, Gabriella thought._

"_Why are you playing with my ring?" Troy asked._

_Gabriella giggled. "It looks nice on you."_

"_I bet it would look better on you though."_

"_What do you mean?" Gabriella asked_

"_I mean it's yours." Troy said as he took of the ring and placed it on Gabriella's finger. _

_Gabriella smiled at the ring but was shocked. No one had ever given their class ring away before._

"_But why? You can't just give it to me." Gabriella said._

"_Yes I can. I love you therefore you can have it. Besides now you're officially mine."_

_Gabriella smiled again. Could life get any better?_

_She snuggled herself into Troy's chest again and closed her eyes gently. She said to Troy,_

"_I wish this moment could last forever."_

**Present**

Gabriella glanced down at her ring. It was plain with a flat round top that was red with a big "E" on it. East High is represented. She smiled; she had great times with Troy. She always thought that they were destined to be together. Like it was fate, after all it was in a way. She knew their love was genuine.

_**Flashback**_

_Sitting on the bench of their secret hideout, she looked out on campus. This was the one place where Gabriella would go when times were bad. It was like her sanctuary, just like it was Troy's. Gabriella started fidgeting with her fingers and started to tense up. Biting her lip and stroking her hand through her hair._

"_Gabriella what's the matter?"asked Troy as he spotted Gabriella on the bench._

"_Nothing."_

"_Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" asked Troy_

"_No."Gabriella said as she faced Troy._

"_Well..."_

_Gabriella turned her fact towards the campus again avoiding Troy's face as the tears began to fall. "It's him"_

"_Who's him?" _

"_My mother's boyfriend. He's ruining my life" Troy took Gabriella's hand in his stroking it. Gabriella turned back to face him and then Gabriella spoke again, "I mean he left my Mum and he hated me, but now he's back. __First he said he hates me and now he wants everything to do with my life. and the worst thing is he's lying, and my mum will go at anything just to believe he's right even if that means leaving me."_

"_Oh Gabi,"_

"_She doesn't even love me anymore." Said Gabriella._

"_Of course she does,"_

"_No she doesn't. Before, my mum and my dad would always say they love me. And I would always ask how much. Then they would reply, I love you so much, I'd die for you. I asked her that today and she didn't say anything." Gabriella said as she started to cry properly now. _

"_Gabriella she loves you, she's probably just confused right now that her boyfriend's back. Look Gabriella I love you. Doesn't that count for something?"_

_Gabriella nodded her head and Troy lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her gently on the lips. He looked into Gabriella eyes and said, _

"_Gabriella, I'd Die For You."_

**Present**

Gabriella's heart ripped in two. Her father had died. Her mother had died. But Troy had died for her. Gabriella face was damp again from the tears and her eyes were sore. She looked down at her feet trying to concentrate on her footsteps and trying to get rid of the memories. She heard Chad and Taylor call out her name but she couldn't figure out why.

She kept on walking trying to keep her mind on her footsteps but then she then heard honking. She raised her head to see a huge object with lights flashing at her. A smile came on to her lips, she still wasn't sure what was happening, but she couldn't move she was frozen. There was shouting, honking, lights flashing, a huge object coming her way: a car.

The lights blinded Gabriella and then she heard it, the line that broke her heart...

_I'd Die For You_

* * *

A.N So the song that Gabriella sang at the funeral is "One sweet Day" by Mariah Carey and Boyz II Men. Anyway reviews would be great!!!! And what did you think of the ending?????

xxxx


End file.
